When Dreams Die
by PuddinPandaLover
Summary: Maka becomes the new Kishin. Oh, and Soul is dead! Sort of. Based off of Stevethesuperotaku's Forever with the Wolf. Ideas welcome! New Chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's me! I've been reading a lot of Soul eater stories lately and watching the anime too. I was reading Stevethesuperotaku's Forever with the Wolf(even though that's Maka and Free...) and I came up with this neat idea. It starts off when Maka and Souls are fighting the Kishin (Anime ending) and goes from there.

If you have any constructive criticism, advice, reviews, or ideas for this Fanfic, please feel free to send them to me! Just one rule: NO HATING!

Anyways, that's that.

**Chapter 1**

"Soul! Soul, wake up! Don't leave me! Please, soul! I love you…" The girl wept cradling her weapon's body in her arms. Her usually white shirt was soaked with blood, her body drenched in it. The contrast was stark; red on white.

Though she was bleeding from the wounds that she received while fighting the kishin; the flow of blood was coming from her partner. A huge ugly gash spread across the boy's torso, crisscrossing the old scar.

"Soul, this is all my fault. Just please don't die." The girl pleaded, desperate to stop the bleeding.

The snow haired boy looks at her; his crimson eyes struggling to hide his pain. "Maka…," the weapon whispers, "Pro-promise me... you'll kick that guy's ass for me."

Upon hearing this, the girl started crying even harder, her sobs shaking her small body. Her tears mixed with his blood, creating a salty mixture.

"Don't cry, Maka…It doesn't suit you…" His breaths were becoming labored and despite his smile, it was clear that the pain and blodd loss were overwhelming.

"Soul, please! Just hang in there a little longer!" The blood was still spreading, reflected in her watery green eyes.

"Maka…" He stopped, letting out a groan of pain as he struggled to talk; his face contorted in agony. "I love.. You, Maka... Never forget…" his voice trailed off as he lost consciousness, the injury taking its toll.

"No! NO! Soul! Don't leave me…" The girl begged, unwilling to face the harsh reality; the cruel truth that Soul… was gone. "I love you.."

The kishin Asura looked at them as the scene played out. 'Interesting,' He thought. The girl clearly a strong, emotional attachment to the boy. His death will drive her over the edge. She'll want revenge for his death. Her soul will be filled with bloodlust and hate, driven by a blind rage. Asura smiled as he thought of this. She might even become _**Insane. **_Now that's an entertaining prospect. How will her friends react when they realize that-

The demon god was interrupted, jolted from his thoughts as the girl stood up slowly, tenderly resting her partner's body on the ground.

"Kishin Asura, Your soul is mine." Her voice was filled with steely determination.

"Oh? Is that so? But's what's the matter, little girl? You're trembling. You can't possibly hope to defeat me in that state." Asura smirked, amused at the sight of the meister in front of him.

"Be Quiet." Her voice shook a bit as the malice in the kishin's voice surrounded her. Her emerald eyes held back a torrent of tears as she held her ground.

"What happened to your little partner? Is he dead? Did he leave all alone in this world?"

At this, the meister snapped. She started laughing and shaking uncontrollably as she threw back her head. Weapon parts erupted from her body as her newfound madness awakened the weopon blood inside her.

"Ah. Interesting"

**End Chapter 1**

Hey People. This is my first chapter story and I would appreciate any feedback. I havn't totally decided on an ending so if you have any ideas just send them in; same with the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy it!

I can't write long chapters...oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**I may change some of this chapter in the future. **

I've accepted the fact that I can't write long chapters. And with this story, I've noticed that every chapter the viewpoint changes. It's not intentional, but oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Maka peered at the Kishin, giggling as he tried to fix the crack on his face. 'His expression is soooo funny!' flitted across her mind as she erupted in another bout of laughter.

"_Soul."_

A voice whispered, though it not her own nor anybody else's' inside the dome. Maka paused as the name triggered a memory.

_FLASHBACK_

"_**Hey. I'm Soul. Guess I'm your partner now."**_

_As the voice faded, another one took its place. _

"_**I am your weapon partner, Maka! That means I am always prepared to die for my mister!"**_

_As Maka comprehended the words, a lone voice spoke._

"_**I don't understand Maka. What are you doing here?"**_

_END FLASHBACK_

As the dream-vision ended, Maka tried to figure out who Soul was. The mister started listing facts on her bloody fingers as Asura fell to his knees, the crack getting larger.

"One: Soul is a boy. Two: He can turn into a… Scythe! Three: He's important somehow…" Maka's voice trailed off as Asura spoke." **( A/N: I might change this in the future.)**

"Baka…He's dead. Now that you are to become the new Kishin, Soul doesn't matter. You don't even remember who he is. The Scythe bo-" Asura broke off as he clutched at his stomach as the blue light shining through the crack swelled brighter. The light grew brighter as it complete enveloped him, blinding Maka.

When the spots obstructing her vision finally dissolved, she could see that a large red orb floating where Asura had been a moment before. All rational thought vanished as she slipped back into madness.

"Ooooo! So this is his soul. It looks sooo tasty!" The blood-soaked girl snatched the soul and brought it close to her gleeful face. She chuckled as she chomped down on the soul, somewhat stratifying the hunger that was beginning to grow inside her. A red light enveloped her as the soul was absorbed, filling her with unimaginable power.

Bloody light fading, the newborn Kishin threw back and laughed hysterically. The black dome enclosed the battlefield creaked and groaned as cracks began to appear on the surface.

"Oopsey Daisey! I broke it!" Maka smiled, gazing at the spider web of expanding fractures.

"_Maka. Maka, listen to me."_

The girl whipped around, looking for the source of the voice.

"_Maka, I need you to listen to me. The barrier around this place is coming apart. As soon as the dome breaks, the DWMA is going to come here. You need to escape before they do. Do you understand, Maka?"_

The blonde giggled. " Why-? What's the DWMA? Is it tasty?"

"_No, Maka. The DMWA is a school, not something to eat. It's filled with people deticated to hunting down kishins. Creatures like you, Maka. If they catch you, you die. Game over. So as soon as the barrier breaks, you need to get as far away as possible from here. Understand?"_

The girl grinned, excited. But some forms not too far away caught her attention. She clapped her hands together and pointed. "What about them? Can I eat them?"

The voice looked at where she was pointing and took in the sight. The figures of Maka's old comrades lay sprawled across the rubble, nearly dead from the battle with Asura.

"No, Maka!" The voice became more irritated, and tried to get the Kishin to pay attention. "We don't have time to eat right now. Anyways, they are part of the DWMA, Maka. Pay no attention to them right now. The barrier is about ready to break."

Maka, pouted, disappointed that she couldn't eat them. It was obvious she was hungry and desperately wanted some souls to devour. Her disappointment didn't long, as the dome exploded in a fireball of blinding light.

"Maka! I need to repeat exactly what I say, alright?" The youngster nodded vigorously. The voice took this as a sign and started chanting ancient words of old. "EnDiagar Marte Vocat Minay. EnDiagar Marte Vocat Minay!" the girl joined in and as soon as the words left her lips, she felt a strong rush of wind envelop her.

And Maka found herself in a world of white.

* * *

kay! chapter 2 is done! not the best thing I've ever written, but it's alright.

I need ideas for the storyline and ending. I have a rough plotline, but i want the readers feedback. Like for example: _Should Malfoy become best friends with Ron?_ or _The Ice Queen should win the battle for Narnia and have the 4 become evil. _ Stuff like that.

Other than that, I'm having trouble thinking of names for the voice. Just let me know if you have an idea for one. I appreciate all the favorites, so thankyou!


	3. Chapter 3

I'M BACK! Okay, i lost my notebook with the story in it, except now i have finally found it! :)

* * *

Fat fluffy snowflakes floated around Maka, falling down towards the snowy island. She giggled as one particularly plump crash-landed on her cherry nose.

"It's snowing! Isn't it pretty?" the kishin squealed, running around the snow with delight. The voice sighed. Clearly, it would have to be the brains of the two_**. **_

**(A/N: At least until Maka regains some of her mind after being a kishin for a little while.) **

"_Yes, yes, it's pretty. Maka, I need you to tell me if you recognize where we are. Can you do that?"_

The former meister stopped bouncing and looked around, chewing on her lip in thought. After a minute or two of this, the girl's face lit up. "I know! I know where we are! We're at the…the… the island where the brew was!"

"_Good. You remember. Now, do you remember the field that was surrounding the location of the brew?"_ A nod. _"Good girl, Maka. I want you to go there, then. The magnetic field won't affect you now that you're a kishin. Do you understand, Maka?"_

Maka smiled, giggling to herself as she bounded towards the magnetic field. Rocks and ruins whipped past her as she sped through the harsh landscape. The meister stopped at base of the whirlwind, the vortex pulling on her hair.

"Ooooh! It's whirly! Round and round and round it goes!" She mimed a spinning top, spinning round till the snow tripped her. Maka landed in snow, disappearing under a small mushroom of snow. **(A/N: Mushroom cloud- bomb reference)**

Seeing as she would play there all day, the voice stepped in. _"Maka! The snow is very pretty, yes? _

Maka's face appeared, nodding as she sat up. Snow coated her black coat and her blonde hair was whiter now.

"_The snow even prettier inside. So lets go inside the field, okay? You can play in the snow all you want in there, Maka."_

The girl perked up at this, excited about the promise of play. She leapt up from her little makeshift nest and ran straight into the heart of the tornado. Maka paused as emerged on the other side of the wind wall. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she took in the sunny landscape.

"Woooww! Look! It's soooooo sunny!" The child-like girl exclaimed, clapping her hands in glee. A low rumbling sound came from the kishin's stomach. Maka frowned at looked down at her belly. "Hey, Mister Voice? Is there anything to eat here? 'Cause I'm really huuunggryy. "

"_Already hungry, Maka?" The voice chuckled. "Don't worry. There will be plently of food for you later. But don't you feel sleepy the hungry right now?"_

Maka smiled faintly, nodding as her eyelids got heavier and heavier. She curled up into a ball, her arms serving as her pillow. "Mister voice?" she mumbled drowsily as she started to nodd off.

"_Yes, Maka?"_

"What's…" The girl yawned, struggling to finish her sentence. "What's your name?"

Before the voice could answer though, much-needed sleep claimed Maka. Her face became serene, making her seem like she wasn't a kishin at all.

"…_Ah. If only you knew, Maka. If only…"_

_

* * *

_Okay, reader's choice time: Should Soul die or be in a coma?

Next Chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

This is just too much dialogue... for me at least.

* * *

**Chapter 4-When dreams die**

"The barrier broke!"

"Did she beat him?"

A storm of questions arose in the Death Room as the light faded away. Shinigami listened for the souls of his pupils. One, two…Five souls. Seven of them went in, though.

"Silence! Sid!" Lord Death commanded turning towards the zombie.

Sid snapped to attention. "What is it, sir? Shinigami grimaced, all the possible scenarios of what happened in there flashing through his mind. " Take everyone whos not injured and go down there! Now!"

Sid complied and gathered the able-bodied. As soon as they left, Spirit turned to death, worry evident in his face. "Lord Death? What's wrong? What happened?" The man asked, clearly thinking about his daughter.

"Spirit-," Death was interrupted as Marie screamed. The god turned to look at what sid had found in the pit, dread tighning around his heart.

Six stretchers. Six students. Blackstar was weakly propping himself up, smiling as he recognized where he was. Tubaski and the Thompson sister were still unconscious. Kid was coming to , groaning as the pain kicked in. But…

"Where's Maka? Sid! Where's Maka! Did you find her?" The red-haired man grabbed Sid and shook him, panic staring to kick in.

"Spirit. We couldn't find her. She-,".Sid was stopped short by shinigami. "Spirit! I couldn't detect Maka either. Her soul wavelength isn't there. The sadness in his voice was proof that Maka was dead.

"No..No! You're lying! Maka is alive! She is!" Rage and sorrow filled Spirit's voice as Scythe parts began to appear all over his body. "Stein! Sid! Grab him! Marie! Hit Spirit with your healing wavelength! Try to calm him down!"

After the distraught man was brought to Stein's lab to calm down, Lord Death turned to look at the last stretcher. The body of the girl's partner lay there, soaked in red. It seemed his black blood has stopped the bleeding and kept him losing any more. Soul was alive, but barely.

Azusa walked up behind him and looked at the boy. "It looks like his black blood was the only thing that kept him alive."

Shinigami had to agree. Something had to have happened to Maka if Soul was hurt this badly. She wouldn't have left Soul like this. Maka would have protected Soul with her life.

"Hey! YAHOO! Where's Maka? I don't see her." It seemed that Blackstar was fully awake. Kid, too. "Yes, I've noted that too. I've been wondering that for a while now. Where is she, Father?"

The voices of her friends cut through Death's heart like knives. What would they do, how would they react once they found out that Maka…is dead?

"Ahh. Kid? What happened to Maka?" Patty sleepily asked, rubbing her eyed the best that she could. Silence greeted them as the others took in Soul's appearance and the severity of his wounds. Shinigami looked at the youngsters, not having the heart to tell them she was dead.

"Maka..is dead," Chrona mumbled, hunched over in a corner, numbed by her death.

"What? What did you say, Chrona? Maka is dead? How? Why? Why is she dead? How did it…"Kid asked, desperate for answers, anything. Chrona stared at the wall, mumbling to herself, seeming not to hear his pleas.

Azusa stepped in, saving the pinkette from the boy's questions. "We believe…that Maka sacrificed herself to stop the kishin. It looks like she succeeded. " Her cold, calculated words stuck to the minds of the occupants of the room.

A quiet filled the room, with the girl who had sacrificed her life to save the world filling their thoughts. Shinigami stood up and cleared his throat, swaying slightly from the injuries he'd received earlier. "I think we should get these kids over to the infirmary while they process this. Not to mention get some rest. I think we are all tired and need a good rest. Dismissed." His commanding tone, though somewhat carefree, carried the message that he was serious. Not a suggestion, an order.

" We will discuss the issue of Maka Albarn's death later, after things have settled down." With that, Shinigami turned to the mirror, singling dismissal.

* * *

**I'm debating whether or not Maka's mother should come back as a teacher. **

**Oh! So back in Chapter 2, I introduced the voice. And in Chapter 3 you learned a bit more about it. So I want your opinion and any questions you have about it. (Who is it? Asura? Soul? Maka's Insanity? Or someone completely different. You decide!)**

** Review and let me know please!**


	5. Chapter 5

I've accepted the fact that I can't write long chapters. And with this story, I've noticed that every chapter the viewpoint changes. It's not intentional, but oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Today was the festival celebrating the defeat of Kishin Asura. But unknown to many, it also marked the death of a hero. Maka Albarn, the girl who sacrificed her life to defeat Asura.

Kid sighed; his body slumped in denial, his head in his hand. The suit he wore was worn and rumpled and his raven hair was scruffy and unkempt. Beside him sat twin coffins. One was empty, serving only as a symbol.

The boy whimpered, tears pricking his eyes. Ever since the academy rescued Soul after the battle with Asura, Soul's condition was becoming worse. He was comatose most of time, but there was when he was awake. When he was awake, he looked for Maka, asking for her. No one had the heart to tell him she was dead.

Dead. Maka is dead. The young Shinigami could grasp it, couldn't comprehend it. Maka had been like a sister to him, more than just a friend. She had accepted his OCD without a question which is more than could be said for most people… No matter what; Maka was always there for him. But now… Maka is dead.

Hot tears burned at the back of Kid's golden eyes, threatening to fall. Kid clenched his hands, his lithe form tensing up in grief. Although Soul had been a great friend, he realized how special Maka had been to him. A sob escaped his lips, his sorrow deepening.

"I should have been the one to die. Not soul nor Maka. I could have saved them!" In that instant the young death god's anguish turned to fury.

The wooden chair he had been resting on splintered as he flung it into the wall. His frame trembled, a tornado of sorrow and rage tearing him apart.

"I swear, Maka. I will not allow another kishin to live. Your death will not be forgotten."

* * *

A/N:

Not much talking in this one. I decided to be very unclear to what happens to soul so all three parties are satisfied. Oh! There are two deleted chapters to this story that provide more insight. Anyways, read, enjoy and hopefully review! :)

BAI BAI!


	6. Chapter 6 You can skip this

**This more of a summery of what had happend to them over the past year then an actual chapter. **

**So it's okay to skip this.**

* * *

-When Dreams Die

A year had passed since Asura's defeat. Nothing had changed, not really. Their circle dwindled, having lost two of their friends. Now there were 3 teams instead of 4. But life went on. Missions and school didn't change. Most people had learned to cope with their loss. Not the friends of Maka, though.

BlackStar had lost some of his spirit; he was no longer as wild and rambunctious as before. Even Patty had matured, losing her childlike manner and her hyperactive drive. Tubaski became a second mother to everyone, looking out for them, reassuring them it was all right.

Kid…he wasn't quite the same. When he was alone, he would simply sit and think about what things would have been like if Maka hadn't died. Often he would cry softly, his salty tears staining his black suit. Other times he would silently rage, hating life, hating himself. Liz had become more confident, more courageous. Seeing how Maka had killed Asura with only her courage inspired Liz.

But Chrona was the one most affected by Maka's death. Maka had been Chrona's first real friend, always there for her. She had been the one to rescue Chrona from Medusa, from the insanity. Whenever Chrona was scared and unsure, Maka patiently reassured and watched out for her. She had brought the pinkette out of her shell little by little. (Kid had helped too, but Maka was her savior.) And now she was gone.

_(This part is more of a summery then anything else.)_

Spirit, deep in denial about his daughter's death, completely devoted himself to his work. He abandoned his womanizing ways. Blair attempted to cheer everyone up, not used to everyone being sad. Chrona moved in with Blair inside Maka and Soul's old apartment. Marie's healing wavelength helped lessen the blow of the tragedy.

* * *

**I'm debating whether or not Maka's mother should come back as a teacher. **

**Oh! So back in Chapter 2, I introduced the voice. And in Chapter 3 you learned a bit more about it. So I want your opinion and any questions you have about it. (Who is it? Asura? Soul? Maka's Insanity? Or someone completely different. You decide!)**

** Review and let me know please!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm stuck on writer's block... not to mention i have finals to study for. So if this isn't updated in a little while, that's why.

Now, Let's Read!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Maka slept, curled up into a little ball, snoring softly in the warm sunshine. Chuckling softly, the voice watched her in amusement as she shifted and stretched into a new position. The girl looked to vulnerable, so peaceful lying there. To anyone else, she would have looked like a human. But that would have been a mistake that would ultimately lost them their lives.

She was a kishin, an enemy of the world, hunted down by Death and his Miesters. Lady Luck was on her side, though seeing as the DWMA had no idea about her existence. That lot believed Maka to be daed, killed while defeating Asura. Perhaps the only reason she hadn't been found yet was because of the magnetic barrier on the island.

The unnatural vortex caused by the brew not only shielded her soul from the rest of the world but slao negated her insanity wavelength. The other reason she h hadn't been found is that Kishins sleep for long periods of time.

A small groan escaped Sleeping Beauty's lips as she shifted again. The voice looked at her, taking in her pale complexion.

" I guess this means Break time's almost over, then."

* * *

"Mister Voice?" The girl bounded around the clearing, her long torn black coat trailing along behind her. "I've been wondering…What is my name?" questioned the former meister. She stopped jumping and looked at where the voice was, her green eyes sparkling.

Surprised, the voice stayed silent for a moment before answering. "Ah. I see what happened now. You lost your memories. What do you remember?"

Maka scrunched up her face in concentration, thinking (which was really quite an accomplishment for a newborn kishin). "I remember… a man. He had lots and lots of scarves and a third eye and his eyes were red!" Of course. It would make sense that she would remember the former kishin.

"Maka…" Upon hearing her name, the girl looked up, focused only on the voice. "Is that my name? Maka?" After a few seconds, the girl smiled, giggling. "I like it!"

Her companion laughed, amused by her reaction. "Yes, that is your name. It's normal that you didn't remember it or anything else for that matter." Hearing it pause, the dusty blonde stopped giggling, her pigtails swaying in the slight breeze. "With newborn kishins-Yes, you are a kishin Maka," the voice added quickly, seeing Maka's face. "It's normal for them to lose their memories and well….higher functions at first." As her invisible friend talked, Maka nodded, staying perfectly still, hanging on to every word.

But soon a low growling could be heard and Maka squirmed. "Mister Voice? I'm hungry!" She frowned as her stomach rumbled again.

"Ah. Well, we've talked long enough," the voice stated tenderly. "Follow me and do exactly what I tell you, Maka. Understood?" The 2nd Kishin nodded eager to get some food finally. "There's a town to the south of us. You can eat all you want there…"

* * *

Maka curled up into a little ball, nestled into a comfy spot in her make-shift nest. A contented smile rested on her lips and she dreamt about the feast she had had earlier that night.

And thus, the reign of the 2nd Kishin began.

**END Chapter 7**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it so far!_

I'm having some trouble with this story and need to ask you some questions. Just comment and remember, no idea is too crazy!  
1. Who is the voice that Maka hears?  
2. Should Soul Die, be in a coma, or unkown until the end of the story?  
3. What do you think of the deleted chapters?  
4. What would you like to see in this story?

Chapters 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, are not deleted Chapters. 4 & 6 are.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I'm finally back! Reallly sorrry about the long delay. I had this chapter about half done for 5 months, and Writers block. So over the summer I sort of forgot about this notebook and just a week ago, I found it again. I finished anothe story I had W.B. on and voila! I finally wrote the end to this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Lord Death! There's been another attack!"

The masked figure sighed, his brow wrinkled in concern behind his smooth mask. He turned away from his standing mirror to face the knife mister. "I presume it was the same as before?"

The dead man nodded, glancing down at the newest report on his clipboard. "Yes, sir. There was no warnings, no communications, nothing. It's almost as if it were the work of a phantom."

"Quite so. Where did this happen, Sid?" The expressionless mask turned to look at a giant map, littered with red marks.

"Just a few miles south of the Forbidden City. A small remote mountain village called Delans." Sid paused, glancing up at his lord. "There were no survivors."

Shinigami stood, silent as death (pardon the pun), absorbing this information. The headmaster sighed, nodding at the map before him. A red pin appeared on the map, a note beside it.

"Sid…Call in the Death Sycthes and the Spartoi, please.

"_Death Scythe's Azusa, Marie, Spirit and Justin report to the Death Room at once._

_Spartoi's Black-Star, Tubaski, Death the Kid, Thompson Sisters and Chrona of Class Crescent moon, please report to the death room at once. I repeat…" _

Kid looked up at the loudspeaker, not really surprised when his name was called. His golden eyes shimmered, showing depth beyond his years. "Liz, Patty." Setting off at brisk pace, the two twin pistols exchanged curious looks, scurrying behind their mister.

It was exactly a year and a half since the battle with Asura. A year and a half since Maka's death. Kid almost stopped as it hit him. Had it really been that long already? It seemed no too long ago she was fighting with the rest of them, laughing and keeping them in line with her fearsome Maka-Chop.

"Welcome! Welcome, everyone!" Kid's thoughts were interrupted as his father called them to order in that usual silly voice. "Now I'm sure you already know by now, there's been a series of attacks…" Ah, so that was what this conference was about. Kid knew full well that these "phantom" attacks were the talk of the school, with nobody knowing anything about them. "Sid, will you please continue?"

"Ahmm. Yes, Sir. There has been a great deal of mystery surrounding these attacks, as there has been no distress signals, no warnings, and no unnatural soul wavelength-"

Kid raised his hand, a frown evident on his face. "No unnatural soul wavelengths?"

"Sid, I think they need to know the whole report." Death cut in. "There has been tiny traces of a unnatural wavelength, but there so faint we can't really tell." Shinigami paused, pointing to the most recent attack on the map. "But during the last few attacks, We've noticed a very strong soul wavelength. Based on all of this, we might have a new Kishin."

"No!" The younger shinigami's voice cut through the air, his knuckles white with tension. "That's impossible!" Maka.. I promised her I would not allow another Kishin to live!

Death raised a hand for silence, turning to his son. Out of all of them, excluding Crona, the whole Kishin disaster had affected his boy the most. "Liz?"

Taking the cue, the eldest sister pinched a nerve on her miesters back, rendering him almost completely unconscious. Lord Death almost cringed, seeing his son like that. He had specifically designed that method for Kid, seeing as it only affected Shinigami. The nerve sent out calming signels to the rest of the body, putting Kid on a semi-awake state.

"I wish that were the case. Unfortunately, we have no clue to who or where this Kishin is. We do, however, think we might have a way of figuring out when and where the next attack is going to happen. Stein, if you please?"

The scarred scientist nodded, his hand absentmindedly turning his screw. "With the last Kishin incident, the madness that was dormant inside me awakened, bringing insanity along with it. Long story short, the madness wavelength that a kishin emits has a powerful effect on me, even if it's over a great distance." Stein paused, taking a drag of his cigarette before continuing.

"But the wavelength goes both ways. As long as there's a madness wavelength, I could trace it back to its origin."

Spirit groaned. " You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

If you have a specific thing you would like to see happen in this story, please let me know.

Thanks for supporting my Story!

Otherwise Im gonna get WB again... :(


	9. Chapter 9

_OMG! I'm sooo sorry this is so short! Not to mention really late! But I figured out the next part of the story sort of. So read and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Maka chomped down on a glowing blue orb, it's light disappearing. Smiling she stretched, her voice purring contentedly. "All full!" The girl clapped, giggling as she looked at the empty spot before her.

Her friend smiled at her, pleased upon hearing that. This was their 7th feeding in a couple of months. Her newborn's appetite was finally slowing down and she was growing more powerful each day. But Shinabusen has begun to take note of her existence. Ah, well, we'll just have to be more careful.

"Maka, Little one?" The girl stopped bouncing and looked over to the spot where the voice was. "Maka, we need to leave here now, all right?" He cooed to the girl. I have a bad feeling about this. The sooner we get out of here, the better.

The young kishin nodded, all of her attention focused on the voice. Her coat fluttered gently in the slight breeze, but she stood perfectly still. Maka knew something was up; the voice never spoke like that unless it was important or serious. "Now? Why, Mister?"

"Yes, we have to go now. There is no time for questions, little one. We can't delay!" Something is coming. Something powerful. Whatever it is, Maka wouldn't survive against it. I can't protect her either.

The girl spoke, faint smears of blood apparent on her pale face. "All right, Mister. I'm ready."

"Ready for what, Kishin?" A new voice, cold and calculating cut across the air.

Damn.

* * *

Also sorry for the cliffhanger! Don't kill me!

Anyways, please review and send in any ideas you want to see in this story. I would love it if you did! Just remember: NO HATING!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I'm really sorry for the long hiatus. School, writer's block were tightening their hold on me. Along with how badly written the original chapter was written. I couldn't figure out where to go from there.

Now without further a due, here is the new Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10**

"Ready for what, Kishin?" A new voice, hard and cold, cut across the air.

_Damn. Too Late. _

The girl turned, surprise written all over her pale face. Her bright green eyes widened, her slim body dropping into a defensive stance.

Kid tightened his grip on his twin demon pistols, keeping them trained on the Kishin. The girl was too far away for him to be able to see her clearly but something seemed off about her. Shaking his head, he blinked, clearing his mind. Nether the less, all signs said she was indeed the Kishin. _'I swear to you, Maka, I will clear the world of this blight. This Kishin shall die by my hands!'_

"I will not say it again, Kishin," Kid warned, spitting the name out as if it were something horrid. "What are you ready for?" His voice, strong and clear, rang across the ruined village.

The girl peered at him, giggling, her blonde hair threatening to fall on her face. "Heeeyy, Mister! Who are they? Are they food? Cause I'm full." She rubbed her belly, smiling contentedly.

"Hey, Kid. Who's she talking to? I don't see anyone else around," His weapon, Liz, the eldest of the two asked, a worried tone in her voice. The Shinigami frowned, taking in the scene. Liz was right. There was no one else there.

The young Shinigami frowned, narrowing his golden eyes. Something was up. That girl…Her voice… It sounds familiar somehow. Tense, he turned towards the blue-haired boy, whispering "Blackstar. Circle around and cut her off." The ninja nodded, and vanished, air rushing to fill the space where he had been a second before.

Turning back towards the laughing girl, he noticed she was closer now, perched on top of a large boulder.

"_**No, little one. They aren't food. They are very bad people who want you dead, Maka."**_ A voice faintly whispered, the words barely audible.

Kid's hair stood on end, startled by the words. _What in the devil was that? I heard a voice… It was talking to the Kishin. But it called her…_

"Maka!"

The ash-blonde creature giggled, bounding closer to him, her long black coat trailing behind her. "Oh! He knows my name! He knows my name!" She erupted into a fit of laughter, clapping her hands.

The Shinigami could see her clearly now. She was clad in Maka's signature outfit, her hair messily arranged into two twin pigtails. Maka… _Damn it!_ The boy clenched his jaw, not aware of his own blood trickling off his slender hands from gripping his silver guns. An explosion of whirling thoughts tumbled through his mind. _No, no, NO! This couldn't be happening! I swore to avenge her, to never let another Kishin live. She's dead! Yet…_

The young death god trembled, not taking his golden eyes off the Kishin. "But she's… No…" His voice broke off, filled with sorrow.

~oOoOo~

The kishin giggled, a smile spread across her pale face. "He looks sad, mister. Why is he sad?" Her green eyes glittered curiously.

The voice answered, still unseen. **"I don't know, little one. Perhaps this chilly weather is the cause."** Smirking, he leered at the boy, knowing full well he couldn't see. _Oh, Maka, my young kishin. If only you knew, if only you could remember! _But her memories would come back all in good time. For now, all that could be done is to wait, keeping safe from Lord Death and his meisters.

The girl blinked, peering around the ruins, her eyes coming to focus on the meister. Stretching her arms, she yawned, stared sleepily at the golden-eyed boy. He squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, unable to look away. "I'm sleepy, Mister! Can I play with him later?"

"**Of course, Maka. You have all the time in the world.**" Maka had forgotten about the blue-haired ninja, but the voice still sensed he was close by. He could prove to be a nuisance. "Why don't we go home and get some rest?"

~oOoOo~

"You will not be going anywhere, Kishin!" Blackstar's voice rang out across the clearing, jolting Kid out of his daze. "I won't allow you, a kishin, to outshine me any longer!" He lunged at the Kishin, sword in hand. Maka simply sidestepped, sending Blackstar flying into a nearby ruin.

Kid clenched his teeth, and pulled the twin triggers, opening fire on the demon with her face.

There was a blur, a shriek cutting through the air. A huge force barrelled into his side, knocking all the breath from him. Spots swam across his vision, obscuring the pale face before him.

"You can go to sleep now!" Her giggles barely reached his ears as he slipped towards blackness. _Maka…I'm so…sorry. Forgive me…_

But he thought he heard one last thing before he blacked out. He was never sure wether it was his imagination or if she really had whispered to him.

_Goodbye, Kid._

~oOoOo~

Author's Note: I just had to rewrite this chapter. It was badly written and I couldn't figure out what to write next along with Writer's block. I haven't seen or read Soul Eater in a while, but I'm determined to get this story done. And if you guys feel like writing an action scene based on/for this story go ahead and link me to it please.

Now do you guys think there should be a pairing in this story? I've been thinking about it, but I'm not sure. Also, WHO IS THE VOICE! I can't just keep referring to him as "the voice."

Anyways, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEWED! Well, not really, but you get the point. :3


End file.
